


My Baby-Sitter's Being Hunted

by TheFireWithin



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Or more than that, and meet the mbav gang, certainly not me, ehneyway, maybe an itty bitty bit of destiel, slight au now i guess, supernatural and mbav crossover, the winchesters go to canada, whatever, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithin/pseuds/TheFireWithin
Summary: After weeks of Dean moping around, Sam decides a good hunt is just what the doctor ordered.  Funny, though, the vampires he finds don't seem like the ones they're familiar with--and what's with this kid that has visions?  And a magic user?  What the hell is going on in White Chapel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting around since season 12 of Supernatural ended, and since I'm literal trash, I'm giving you this barely-a-chapter instead of writing anything new or finishing any of my old stuff. But hey, if you like this, let me know, and I'll finish it, swear.

Sam was sitting in the Men of Letters bunker's library, eyes widening as he looked at his laptop.

"So, get this," he said as Dean entered, carrying a beer.

"You finally got a girlfriend?"

"No.. I.." he glared at Dean for a moment before continuing. "There's this place that's filled with all kinds of suspicious activity. And there's all kinds of lore attached to it… vampires, sorcerers… and it just gets weirder."

"Really?" Dean leaned over his shoulder, reading. "Dude, it's in _Canada_. Out of our jurisdiction."

"Yeah, but… it doesn't look like any hunters are around there.. We should check it out." Sam looked up at Dean hopefully. "You could… ah… _gank_.. all sorts of things, I'm sure."

"Okay, why are you so into this? It's just some job in Canada. I'm sure someone else could do it."

"It's just… Look, ever since Cas… ever since he died—"

"He'll be fine," Dean snapped. "He'll come back. He always does."

"... It's been weeks, Dean."

"He'll be back!"

"Okay!" Sam held up his hands in surrender. "But in the meantime… I haven't seen you without a beer in your hand since he died, let alone leave the bunker. I just… I think a hunt would be good for you. You know, get some fresh air.."

"We have to stay here, Sammy. Alright? When Cas comes back, he'll head here. And I-… we need to be here for him when he does."

"Dean, you… you're scaring me, man. You weren't this bad off when Dad died, I… I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, man. Okay?"

"Then prove it. Go on a hunt with me. Okay?"

Dean sighed. "Fine. Let's go to…" he frowned, looking at Sam's laptop again. "…White Chapel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what y'all've done to me, but for whatever reason, I've been motivated. So here's chapter 2.

Ethan and Benny walked up to their lockers, arguing intently when Sarah arrived.

“I’m telling you, the movies are better!”

“And to think,” Benny fake-weeped, wiping at his eyes.  “I used to call you my friend..”

“Hey guys!”  Sarah nodded slightly, looking behind them.  “How’s it going?”

“We were just discussing—”

“Don’t care.  Have to seen the new chemistry sub?  He’s completely adorable.”

Ethan shifted slightly.  “I doubt he’s that good-looking, the last sub we had had a lazy eye.  Anyone would look cute compared to her.”

“… It was always staring at me..”  Benny mumbled.  “… Always..”

Sarah sighed, turning them around to see a tall, long-haired man standing outside a classroom, talking with.. another, slightly shorter man, this one in a janitor’s uniform.   “See?  Cute!”

“I… I guess,” Ethan scoffed.  “If you’re into… muscles and… shiny hair.. soulful eyes.. Let’s just see if he knows his stuff.”

Benny grinned, opening a small, worn book.  “What should we prank him with?  Turn his desk into a seal?  Oh, body-switching spell!”

“No!” Ethan and Sarah said immediately.

Benny pouted, turning the page.  “We could turn the class invisible.. or his lunch invisible.  Oh!”  He looked up, grinning.  “I’ve got the perfect one!  I’m going to—” the bell rang, cutting him off.  “I guess you’ll see.”  He walked backwards, stumbling and grabbing onto Ethan for support, yanking him into the sub.

The substitute grabbed Ethan, steadying him.  “Hey.  Are you okay?”

_Outside.  Alley.  The sub and the janitor.  A long, curved knife._

_“Dean, we can’t kill them, they’re kids!”_

_“She’s a vamp, Sammy!  They’re evil!”_

Ethan gasped, eyes wide.  “I… fine.  I am fine.  Completely.”  He quickly headed to his lab table, sitting beside Sarah.

“Are you okay?”  She grinned.  “You look like you’ve seen a ghost—which really isn’t that unusual for us.”

Benny laughed.  “I think he has a thing for the sub.  Did you see his eyes?”

“Guys!”  Ethan snapped, before leaning in, lowering his voice.  “I had a vision.  I think the guy’s a vampire hunter.  The janitor, too.”

“Are you sure?  Both of them?”  Benny looked up at the sub, who was welcoming in straggling students.  “He doesn’t seem that bad.”

“Trust me, he does when he’s pointing a knife at us.”  Ethan shook his head.  “His partner, actually.”

“Partner?  Like, romantically?”

“… I don’t think so.  Maybe?”

“Excuse me!”  The sub cleared his throat, smiling awkwardly.   “I’m your sub for today, Mister, uh, Taylor.  Sam Taylor.  And today, we are learning about...”  He rifled through the desk, picking up a folder and looking in it.  “The periodic table!  Seriously?”  He frowned.  “How old are you guys?  Shouldn’t you know this by now?”

He was met with silence, and he eventually continued.  “Anyway, I’m passing out worksheets with the blank table, you’re supposed to fill them out.  Easy enough.  Hey!”  He pointed to Ethan, who froze, fingers hovering above his cell phone.  “No phones, okay?”

“I… right.”  He tucked it away, whispering to Sarah and Benny.  “Guys.  There is no Sam Taylor who’s registered as a sub.  Like, in all of Canada.”

“So, what, he’s using an alias?”  Sarah frowned.  “Why?”

“… Because he doesn’t want us finding out who he really is.  Which means… we really should.  Let’s go to the library during lunch, okay?  See what we can dig up.”

Mr. Taylor—or whoever he was, handed them each their worksheets.  “Any questions?”

Benny looked up.  “Ah, two things.  One, who’s the janitor you were talking with?  And two… can’t we just have coloring sheets or something?  You’re a sub, we’re not supposed to do any work.”

“He’s my brother.  And no, but you can colour in the worksheet when you’re done.  You know, what’s solid, liquid and gas.  That’s a good idea, actually,” he raised his voice.  “When you’re done filling it out, colour in each box according to what phase of matter it is.”

“Way to go, you gave us more work,” Ethan complained, hitting Benny lightly as the sub moved to answer another question.  “As if being a vampire hunter wasn’t bad enough.”

Benny grinned, pulling out his spellbook.  “It’s all right, watch.”  He cleared his throat, flipping through the pages.  “ _M_ _overi et non tangebat_.”  He gestured with his hand, causing a chemistry book to jump from the table the sub was at, narrowly avoiding hitting him in the head.

“Are you trying to kill him?” Ethan hissed as the sub turned around.

“… I was aiming for his belt.  I was going to pants him.”

The sub walked over, frowning.  “… Can I see that book?”

Benny’s eyes widened as he laughed nervously.  “What book?  I don’t see a book,” he tried, slowly closing the book and slipping it onto his lap.

“Book.  Now.”

Benny reluctantly handed him the book, and the sub’s eyes widened as he looked through it, glancing suspiciously at Benny.  “… I’m holding onto this.  Do your worksheet.  And… detention.”  He nodded to himself, as if pleased he thought of the punishment.  “After school.”

“My grandma gave me that!”  Benny glared at him as he walked away.  “…And she’s gonna kill me if we don’t get that back.  Man, he really is evil.  Probably a serial killer or something, too.”

“Focus on your worksheet Benny, he’s already suspicious of us now, thanks to you.”  Ethan said whispered. 

He nodded, and the three worked quietly until the bell rang, quickly making their exit. 

“Library during lunch, remember?”  Ethan said before they parted to different classes.  “We’ll figure this out.  We’ll keep White Chapel safe from... whatever he is.”


End file.
